


WIP CatHo Black

by Leiddely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: Sex Work is good, actually.Requiring people to make money in order to live or have dignity is bad.Black Trans Lives MatterSex Workers Matter
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Ronald Billius Weasley left her for a $13 prostitute.

Hermione couldn’t believe it.

Ron left her - and yes, that in itself stung.

But a $13 sex worker ?

How could anyone charge so low ?

As a Ministry Worker in the Department for the Care of Magical Beings, she wondered if there was an established sex worker union. And so, as a drunken and lonely long weekend confronted her sorry wine pissed state, she had made a wild and ridiculous proposition. To ensure that no one would never have to sleep with a good for nothing idiot like her ex for anything less then a living wage.

The night was chilly when she arrived the Wednesday after her supposed epiphany, ready and with a plan.

Infiltrate, agitate, and organize.

With all her initial research squared away, remarkably, it was an old Hogwarts nemesis that every friend of a friend and every source that owed her a favour referred her to in the end. Yes, she was looking for the highest rated and most expensive Sex Club in the UK and that tended to bring rosy cheeks out in most conversations. But, Draco seemed odd about confirming the location. No stuttering or short replies of the regular personal embarrassment. No degrading language or jokes in shitty attempts to cut the tension. It was strangely.. professional ?

And yeah, yeah, of course he said he’s never frequented the establishment, yet he held such a familiar curtesy. Not quite resignation but.. something else.

Oh well.

It was the best lead by miles and it was too bloody cold out to praddle about at the entrance anyway.

Intriguingly, Hermione’s first thoughts as she entered the sweet smelling building was pink.

Pink, at la Chateau Noir ?

She would’ve chuckled at the irony if her throat didn’t immediately go dry as soon as the atmosphere of the building hit her.

Pink and moaning.

The floor opened up to a cascade of varying asymmetrical levels. Sheer, glittering cloth hung to obscure both clientele and workers. Just silhouetted tableaus of erotica.

The drop in the main area before her lead to a lounge of scantily clad folks, comfortably and hungrily engaging with each other. There were sections raised for snogging in privacy. Sections for heavy petting and grinding to intoxicating beats. Raised and lowered platforms for twosomes, threesomes, and orgies. Machinery was scattered about, both muggle and magical in nature.

Whips cracked.

Laughter chimed.

Screams called.

The biting cold was forgotten. Hermione stood defrosting and dumbfounded in the foyer.

Her cloak, skirt, blouse, and scarf seemed foolishly and stupidly over dressed.

It was chaotic and beautiful. Almost what she’d imagine late at night in moments of her own personal explorations. It was as if she had simply closed her eyes and allowed for salacious scenes to swirl in the forefront of her mind..

“New here, I’ll take it ?”

When Hermione spun to face the rough voice, she was greeted with a plume of delicious smoke. 

It smelled of cinnamon.

"Hello!" She replied stiffly. She had agenda after all. "How do you do ?"

The mature brunette raised an eyebrow. Hermione tried to focus on the quirk rather than address the woman's velvet lingerie hugging some rather voluptuous curves.

"Very new." She pulled from the hand rolled cigarette and exhaled the spicy fumes through her nose. "Doors behind me, it ain't too late to call it a night here, sweetheart."

Hermione clicked her heels beneath her in determination. "I'm not the type to back down."

This struck a rather pleased reaction from the older woman. She stepped forward and the length of her belted satin shawl swayed with her saunter. Hermione glimpsed the strappy heels she wore and suddenly agreed that the sight of an ankle could be indecent. 

"Mighty brave for a Sprout." Her voice was that rich combination of comforting and threatening. "You'll need it tonight."


	2. guess chapters will be a thing

"So. Why are you here, Sprout ?" 

Hermione hesistated. 

Cinnamon and sex was in the air and she knew in wasn't the humidity that bloomed a fine layer of sweat on the back of her neck. 

But, it wasn't from nervousness, either. 

It was excitement.

"I'm looking for a job."

The woman raised those dark eyebrows in unison. "My, my. Very brave, indeed."

Hermione nodded sharply in affirmation and maintained the eye contact. At least it earned her a smirk. "Hmph. Very well, follow me."

The woman headed towards the bar. Hermione, no longer holding that powerful gaze, scurried after her. The club pulsed with earthy tones and it lit something inside her that ran prickles across her shoulders and down her spine. The woman's jade shawl swished before her hypnotically yet the activity of the other guests constantly tugged for her attention. Their path followed along the wall of the oval floor plan and Hermione witnessed the tight knit community of individuals in the center. Their conversations seemed full of melodic laughter and titillating insinuation that could be felt even across the room. 

"Careful, Sprout." The older woman said as she pressed a palm the door just past the bar. The bar was unattended and Hermione thought it was strange for it to be empty when the door glowed a brief orange before giving to the pressure. "We're headed to the Lioness' den." 

Inside was a cozy space. Royale red carpets and intricate tapestries hung upon the chalky, dark purple walls. The carpet squished under her feet and she regretted her heels keenly. The door shut resolutely behind her, the boom making Hermione turn and see the life sized portrait of a tragically beautiful Medusa on the back side. 

She was calm in the face of the gorgeous painting's appraisal of her. 

"This way, Sprout."

Hermione and Medusa shared the slightest nod in recognition of one another before the young witch headed into the first room on the right. 

"Oh, good, Bellatrix. You're earl--" The fine, soft voice paused as she and Hermione caught each others eye, staring at each other in silence.

Hermione didn't speak but her rigid halt, frozen mid motion just inside the entrance of the orderly office, spoke volumes enough.

The ethereal blonde woman was sat behind a vast darkwood desk amid a scattering of papers. She looked down her nose, a suddenly guarded tone adopted. "Who are you ?"

"Um.."

Hermione thought of a million responses yet they stalled on her tongue. She looked.. familiar ?

She wore a similar satin shawl as the first woman, in an icy arctic blue. The same dramatic cut of aristocratic features. That was where the similarities between them ended, however. Straight, near white blonde locks were pinned up in a coif in lieu of thick, coffee waves. Steely, blue grey eyes instead of smoldering, smokey brown. A stray curl hung near her low riding spectacles in a chipper twirl as if to spite the managed doo. 

"I said.." The blonde began once more with a chilliness that sparked nervousness in Hermione's chest.

"Ah, there you are, Sprout !" 

Hermione was relieved to hear the husky warm voice from behind her yet again and she watched the blonde's features prickle in irritation. 

"Mhm. Sprout meet the books of the operation." 

She could feel the heat of the woman standing close behind her which invoked a perhaps misplaced feeling of security even as she still twitched with new found nerves. 

The blonde raised an eyebrow and Hermione thought that clicked for some reason. "Really ? A Sprout ? Andy, you got to be joking.."

"Ah bap-bap." The first witch tutted, hot hands landed upon Hermione's shoulders with a flinch. "You may not work the floors but we have rules to uphold, _Glinda."_

The blonde rolled her eyes and returned to the written documents before her. "Never mind. You do what you will."

"Oh, I plan to."

Hermione was lead by the shoulders from the room. Her eyes glued to the blonde who never looked back up.

Hermione wished she did.

The next, and proper, room over was a study in red and black. The deep pigments clung to the walls in a way that made her nervous to suddenly be alone in such a heavily atmospheric room with the older beauty. If some places were haunted with the breathe of spirits, this place panted with them.

"A job you say ? What to do you wish to gain ?"

Turned back to the imposing woman, Hermione caught the lingering looks where the woman stood assessing her. "Could you explain?"

"Ah, so not only of New Blood.." She replied like a statement, a professor lecturing a class, albeit breathier. Hermione heated and tried not to react to the image the thought conjured. "But, even with no concept of Sex Magic.. you are drawn here."

Hermione swallowed and the woman followed the constriction with flashing eyes. She raised a heavy hand to take another drag before continuing. "Perhaps, I'm being too factious.. Domme says I tease too much and not enough in the good way."

She gathered her courage as she did before. "I can't think of a bad way." 

Those dark purple lips smiled around the stem of the cigarette. "Then you and I will get along famously."

Annoyingly, Hermione felt her heartbeat between her legs.

"So, to clarify.. would you like payment in gold or pure magic ?"

The surprise registered clearly on the younger woman's face. "You can choose ?"

A heartily chuckle and the crisp sound of burning wrapping paper. She did well not to squeeze her thighs together. "Well, if you're good enough, you don't have to."

Dizziness buzzed in Hermione's head. The implications.. "That's why you are so highly rated. You perform Rituals here."

"My, and she's done her research, too." White teeth held the cigarette with a particular bite. Her eyes danced in amusement. "Well, not all of our client's, nor all the staff, choose to engage in Ritual. Some are not even capable of the feat. No one would expect that of you here.. you are New Blood, are you not ?"

It irked her how the short remarks of before paled in comparison to the rich effect of her trailing, winding sentences in regards to the reactions it pulled from Hermione. "If this is about my heritage-" She couldn't help the indignant quake in her voice. 

"Well, my love, if you wish to train no one is stopping you either." The soothe was smooth, but not as smooth as the quick step forward that closed a much too precious gap between them that Hermione was shocked to lose. She couldn't back down, her determination thrummed loudly, but her body didn't want her to anyway. 

"When shall we begin, then ?" 

"Sweet, dear.." The kind bow of her brows were sympathetic. A gentle hand even rose to Hermione's view to touch a lock of Hermione's hair as she guided it into place. "We began five minutes ago."


End file.
